Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method for processing a substrate using a processing liquid.
Description of Related Art
In a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate horizontally supported by a spin chuck is rotated. In this state, a processing liquid is discharged from a nozzle to substantially the center of an upper surface of the substrate, whereby the processing liquid is supplied to the entire surface of the substrate. Thereafter, predetermined thermal processing is performed, so that a thin film made of the processing liquid is formed on the surface of the substrate. If the thin film is formed on a peripheral portion of the substrate, when a transport mechanism that transports the substrate holds the peripheral portion of the substrate, a film is stripped and becomes particles. Thus, in order to prevent the thin film from being formed on the peripheral portion of the substrate, processing for removing the processing liquid from the peripheral portion of the substrate is performed after the processing liquid is supplied to the entire surface of the substrate (see JP 2001-110712 A and JP 2004-179211 A, for example).
In a coating film removal device described in the JP 2001-110712 A, the position of the peripheral portion of the substrate held by the spin chuck is detected by a detection mechanism. In this state, a rotation phase of the spin chuck and the corresponding position of the peripheral portion of the substrate are acquired by the rotation of the spin chuck by 360°. A rinse liquid is discharged from a rinse liquid discharge nozzle to the peripheral portion of the rotating substrate, so that the resist liquid on the peripheral portion of the substrate is removed. During the discharge of the rinse liquid, the position of the spin chuck or the rinse liquid discharge nozzle is adjusted by an alignment mechanism such that a fluctuation amount of the position of the peripheral portion of the substrate caused by the rotation of the spin chuck is compensated.
Similarly, in the resist coating device described in JP 2004-179211 A, the peripheral portion of the substrate held by the spin chuck is imaged by a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) camera. In this state, a relationship between a rotation angle of the substrate and a corresponding position of the peripheral portion is acquired by the rotation of the spin chuck. An edge rinse liquid is discharged to the peripheral portion of the substrate while an edge rinse nozzle is moved in a radial direction in accordance with the position of the peripheral portion of the substrate during the rotation of the substrate using the relationship between the rotation angle of the substrate and the position of the peripheral portion.